A Wicked Gakuen Alice
by parhhajfenmak
Summary: The characters of Gakuen Alice are putting on the play, Wicked  really better than it sounds


Mikan Sakura – Elphaba, a girl who was born with green skin. Despite her green skin, she is as beautiful as a godess. She has bright, happy hazel orbs, silky waist-length auburn hair, flawless green skin, curves in all the right places, and a heart shaped face. She takes care of her sister who is in a wheelchair. She has a bubbly attitude, very optimistic, and when she smiles, she lights up the whole world and makes you feel warm inside. Her father hates her and blames her for the way her sister is. She is in love with Fiyero. She eventually becomes the Wicked Witch of the West. She has the Alice of Nullification, S.C.E (steal, copy, and erase), and intersection.

Hotaru Imai – Glinda (Galinda), a girl who is intelligent, rational, and aloof. She is considered very popular. She is obsessed with money and food and still maintains a perfect figure. She has the right curves in the right places, a heart shaped face, flawless skin, amethyst orbs, and a raven haired boys cut. She makes a lot of money by creating wacky and strange inventions and by blackmailing people. She doesn't like Elphaba at first but they learn to become best friends. She is in love with Fiyero and has the Alice of Invention.

Natsume Hyuuga – Fiyero, a boy who is new to Oz with an attitude. He has messy raven hair, enchanting crimson orbs, a well-built body, and is a pervert/playboy. He is a genius who ditches classes frequently and tells everyone to not care about life or school and have fun while you still can. He likes Glinda at first and then falls in love with Elphaba. He has the Alice of Fire.

Ruka Nogi – Boq, a munchkin. He is in love with Glinda but gets rejected because she loves Fiyero. He has golden yellow hair, azure orbs, a well-built body, and is extremlly friendly. He is friends with Elphaba at first, but ends up wanting to kill her. He loves animals and has the Alice of Animal Pheromone.

Sumrie (permy) Shouda – Nessarose, she is Elphaba's sister, who is in love with Boq ever since he asked her to the dance. She has green seaweed permed hair, emerald eyes, and is is a wheelchair because her legs are crippled. She is currently head of the Amazing Boq -sama Fan Club. She eventually becomes the Wicked Witch of the East. She has the Alice of Cat and Dog.

Yuu Tobita – Dr. Dillamond, a Professor at Shiz (the school that everyone goes to). He is a goat that can talk. He eventually gets fired because he is a goat. He is the only one (in the beginning) who actually believes in and understands Elphaba. He has the Alice of Illusion.

Koko Yome – Denizen of Emerald City – Palace Guard – Student – Citizen of Oz – Monkey (his character has the Alice of Mind-Reading, except the monkey)

Kitsuneme (Kitsu) – Denizen of Emerald City – Palace Guard – Student – Citizen of Oz – Monkey (his character has the Alice of Levitation, except the monkey)

Nonoko Ogasawara – Student – Denizen of Emerald City – Citizen of Oz – Glinda's "people" - Elphaba's friend (her character has the Potion Alice)

Anna Umenomiya – Midwife – Student – Denizen of Emerald City – Citizen of Oz – Glinda's "people" - Elphaba's friend (her character has the Alice of Cooking)

Nobara Ibaragi – Student – Denizen of Emerald City – Citizen of Oz – Glinda's "people" - Elphaba's friend (her character has the Ice Alice)

Tsubasa Andou – Ozian Official – Monkey – Student – Denizen of Emerald City – Palace Guard – Citizen of Oz (his character has the Shadow Manipulation Alice, except the monkey)

Youichi Hijiri – Elphaba's twin brother, looks nothing like Elphaba and acts like a mini Fiyero. He doesn't have green skin, but he has messy silver hair, dazzling emerald orbs, and a well-built body. He hates Aoi's happy-go-lucky attitude but ends up falling head over heals for her, even though he doesn't show it. He has the Spirit Manipulation Alice.

Luna Koizumi –Madame Morrible, a real bitchy slut. She is the headmistress and Shiz and pretends to take an interest in Elphaba's Alice, but, she only wants to please the Wizard of Oz. She is in love with him and will do anything for him. She has the Soul-Sucking Alice.

Misaki Harada – Ozian Official's girlfriend - Student - Denizen of Emerald City - Citizen of Oz - Glinda's "people" - Elphaba's friend (her character has the Doppleganger Alice)

Hayate Matsudaira – Chistery (main monkey) - Student - Denizen of Emerald City - Citizen of Oz - Palace Guard (his character has the Wind Alice, except the monkey)

Yuka Azumi – Elphaba and Nessarose's mother, she is a very kind woman that looks exactly like Elphaba, minus the green skin. She dies right after giving birth to Nessarose.

Aoi Hyuuga – Fiyero's little sister, she looks exactly like her brother. She has always happy crimson orbs, shoulder length raven hair, flawless skin, a heart shaped face, and curves in all the right places. Her personality is just like Elphaba's in every way. In the beginning, she hates Youichi, but in the end, she falls for him, hard.

Izumi Yukihira – Nessarose's father, he is a very cold man. He hates Elphaba, but idolizes Nessarose.

Elementary School Principal - Wiz of Oz, everyone looks up to him, though they don't knkow what his real ententions are. He is really after Elphaba's Alices.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: the people who have multiple characters are just that one person, having multiple jobs (denizen, student citizen...ect.)<strong>

**p.s. read and review. this is only my second story, so if u have and advice, tell me. i'll try to update soon : )**


End file.
